The present invention relates to a device for receiving a cover of a convertible motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Corresponding devices usually include multiple pivot parts that can be or are pivotally supported on the vehicle body and can be pivoted between two pivot positions. In respective first pivot positions of the pivot parts, a receptacle, which takes up a portion of the luggage compartment of the vehicle, is formed for receiving a convertible cover. In respective second pivot positions of the pivot parts a corresponding receptacle is not formed.
The pivot parts can hereby be pivoted by means of a drive device. The drive device can thus cause the pivot parts to perform pivot movements or to pivot into corresponding pivot positions.
Prior devices are designed relatively complex regarding their function and construction. It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a device for receiving a cover of a convertible motor vehicle, which is improved regarding its function and construction.